


Mim-OH-sah

by Brunetterebel010



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Brunch, Fluff, Gay as in happy, Mild alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: Steve and Sharon go to brunch with Bucky and Natasha.That's it... that's the story.





	Mim-OH-sah

**Author's Note:**

> So this little piece was inspired by a joking conversation with my brother (6'7", 250#+) and his love of mimosas, and his "socially gay" relationship with his best friend (not actually gay/romantic, but they act like an old married couple.) It's just silly and fluffy.

“Mimosas, Steve? Seriously?” Nat’s eyebrows crawled toward her hairline as she regarded him from across the table. 

“What’s wrong with mimosas? You’re drinking one.” Steve retorted, his glass resting against his bottom lip.

“Yeah, but I’m a petite little lady. Not a 100 year old super soldier built like a brick shit house.” The redhead countered, taking a sip of her own drink.

“You could also kick my ass. Stereotypes don’t do either of us any favors.” Steve shrugged as he set his glass back on the table and resumed reading the menu, ten years off-ice he still managed to be surprised by how complicated the food was.

“What’s up guys?” Sharon asked as she and Bucky joined them. That latter slid onto a the stool directly across from Steve and threw his arm around the redhead as she leaned to rest her head on his metal shoulder in greeting. Steve didn’t speak Russian, but he knew their greeting was affectionate. Steve was saved from Natasha’s mocking as their server, a bubbly young girl name Stormie, bounced up to greet the newcomers.

“Hi, welcome! What can I get you to drink this morning?” She asked, her dark ponytail still swinging behind her.

“Can I have a black coffee?” Sharon requested.

“Sure thing! And for you sir?” She turned to Bucky and he glanced at her over Natasha’s head.

“Mimosa?” Steve bit back a groan as Natasha snorted.

“Yes sir! I’ll have that right out.” Stormie said before she bounded away.

“She is FAR too happy for this time of morning” Bucky grumbled, his head resting on top of Nat’s.

“It’s 10:00 AM, Buck” Steve reminded him. “This is  _ brunch _ ” At that, Natasha lost her composure, clearly she hadn’t been trying very hard, but Steve loved to see her so relaxed. Bucky finally turned his full attention to her.

“What is so funny?” He asked in mock irritation. 

“At  _ Brunch  _ we drink  _ Mim-OH-sahs”  _ She drawled, lifting her glass to her lips with her pinky extended.

“Uh, yeah.” Bucky rolled his eyes at her as he took his arm back and picked up his menu.

“I don’t know why you two still bother inviting us.” Sharon teased, “If a pap ever sees you having brunch and sipping mimosas they are definitely not going to believe we drug our straight boyfriends out to suffer while we socialized.”

“Do you think that’s why we invite you?” Bucky asked, sounding hurt and, as always, ignoring Sharon’s implication that he and Steve were an item. “Did you ever think that maybe we just enjoy your company?”

“No. You always have an ulterior motive.” Natasha said suspiciously at his side. 

“You’re usually better at figuring out what it is when someone has an ulterior motive.” Steve observed.

“I know what it is, you’re just usually easier to break.” Nat challenged in return.

“Maybe you’re really wrong.” Steve said innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“Not possible.” Sharon backed Nat up assuredly.

Their banter was interrupted as Stormie returned bearing drinks and took their orders. Steve and Bucky just grinned at each other over their flute-glasses as the girls worked out a plan to share two entrees. When Stormie had gone to put the order in, Natasha and Sharon were once again laser-focused on Steve and Bucky, they took turns throwing out conspiracy theories about what the boys were hiding.

“Maybe you were right last night, Nat.” Sharon said. “Maybe they are using us to make each other jealous.”

“Last night?” Now it was Steve’s turn to raise his eyebrows, he knew for a fact the entire team had been on mission until nearly one a.m. and had come home exhausted. They had all dragged off to bed dead-tired. A blush rose in Sharon’s cheeks and she snapped her mouth shut. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

“Too late now big mouth.” She teased before laying a hand across the table in offering, which Sharon took. “Boys, we may not know what the hell you’re up to, but in the process Sharon and I have spent a lot of time getting to know each other. We went on our first solo date last week and we’ve been talking about making ‘us’ official.” Nat’s tone was heavy with sincerity, and what possibly a hind of nerves.

“And here I thought we had something special.” Bucky pouted, throwing his metal hand over his heart.

“You’re just mad you were wrong.” Steve told him, wiggling his hand in a ‘give me’ gesture. “Pay up.” Bucky sighed as he pulled $20 from his vest pocket and handed it over.

“Oh my gosh. This was your plan the whole time!?” Nat looked shocked.

“I was right! You said they were oblivious but I knew it!” Sharon said accusingly. Steve threw his head back and laughed.

“We had about given up.” Bucky admitted.

“No, no” Steve waved his hand to stop his friend, “HE had given up. I bet him after Egypt it would take less than two more weeks and I was right!” He crowed in victory. Nat shook her with a smile like an indulgent older sister.

“I can’t believed it.” she muttered, sipping her mimosa.

“But seriously, we’re super happy for you two.” Now it was Nat’s turn to blush at the sincerity in Bucky’s voice as she looked through her lashes at her almost-girlfriend.

“Thanks guys.” Sharon responded, pulling her hand from Nat’s and leaning back to make room as Stormie returned with plates of food. They chatted happily through the rest of their meal.

Afterwards, as they strolled out into the sun, Nat turned to face the guys.

“I guess I was wrong.” She confessed, still smiling.

“It happens to the best of us” Steve shrugged. Nat rolled her eyes, but lifted Sharon’s hand to kiss her knuckles.

“Do you mind giving Bucky a ride? We’re gonna do some shopping.”

“No problem” Steve answered, reaching out to catch the keys she Nat tossed to him before she followed Sharon to her sedan.

“Can you believe she thinks we’re the oblivious ones?” Bucky chuckled as he and Steve turned and walked toward Steve’s new cruising bike. Steve just smiled and handed him a helmet.

“To be fair, she was pretty suspicious, and now she’s a little distracted.”

“That was a great plan, honestly.” Bucky smiled, climbing on to the back of the bike and leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend before sliding the helmet on and wrapping his arms around Steve’s broad chest. The bike came to life beneath them and he pulled his feet up.

“Where do you want to go today?” Steve yelled back to him over the roar.

“Anywhere, with you!” Bucky responded. He could see Steve’s grin through the helmet’s faceplate before he turned and gunned the engine. The rode out of the parking lot content just to finally be together, nowhere near the end of the line. 


End file.
